


Family is all we got

by Cordelia69



Series: Love above all else [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where they are, at war, in Paris, in a village full of women, they always will have one another.</p><p>Missing pieces from season 3 episode 7. Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is all we got

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my amazing beta [Skep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skep) because she has a lot of patience with me and my fixations. I'm sorry darlin' if sometimes I really really bother you!

When Aramis wakes up he's alone in the bed. He groans, turning away from the weak light coming from the window. He doesn't know what time it is but he knows that it's early. Too early to be up and ready for the day. But maybe Athos thinks about it differently.

The day before is still blurry, but he remembers the night perfectly . He and Athos had come to the office, bolting the door for precaution and steering themselves to the bed. Aramis looked closely at Athos' face, grimacing at the purple skin under his right eye and at the various cuts and bruises on his face.

“Are you hurt somewhere else?” he asked.

“No,” Athos whispered. Aramis put his hand on Athos’ right shoulder in a comforting manner but the Captain hissed, pulling away.

“I think that will require a look,” he said, looking at Athos.

“It's nothing, Aramis. It's not broken or dislocated, only bruised. I swear to you,” he explained cradling the bruised arm with the other. “It'll pass in a couple of days,” he added.

Knowing better than to push Athos when he is like that, he nodded and undressed. When he was in the bed he noticed that Athos were still fully clothed.

“Is everything alright? You need help with the doublet and the shirt?” he asked.

“No, don't worry and sleep. It was a long day,” Athos murmured. Aramis nodded, turning to face the wall. He relaxed only when he heard Athos slipped next to him on the narrow cot.

He remembers very well the hiss from Athos when he turned toward him, putting an arm on his chest. But he was so tired that, when the Captain intertwined their fingers, he fell asleep immediately.

And now he's alone in the bed. Worse. He's alone in the office. In the Captain's office. He bolts seated hoping that Athos bolted the door when he left. But if he did that, Aramis is trapped inside the room. And if he didn't, anyone could enter and find him here. He passes a hand in his disheveled hair, thinking about an escape. He could go out from one of the windows, but then there will be the problem of how he can climb down from the roof. He groans again, deciding to at least dress. Once he has his breeches and shirt on he sits on the chair in front of the desk and start putting his boots on, when a piece of paper on the bedside table catches his attention. He stands up, one boot in his hand, the other already on and walks the brief distance to read it.

The door of the armory is open. A

He exhales loudly, sitting on the bed to put the boot on. He then takes his doublet and weapons and heads for the armory, in time to hear the key turns in the lock.

\------------------------------

It's almost dawn when he wakes up. His face hurts, and the pain coming from his arm and back are unbearable. He slides Aramis' arm from his chest and, keeping as quiet as possible, he gets out of the bed. He puts breeches, doublet and boots on and then he writes a note for Aramis. He closed the door behind him, and takes the key with him.

Brujon is already inside when he enters the kitchen in search of something to eat.

“Captain! I was going to give this to you. It arrived yesterday night, but you were already in your office and I didn't want to disturb you,” he explains, a letter in his hand.

“Thank you, Brujon,” he says taking the letter from the cadet. He inspects the seal and then breaks it. It's from a notary he doesn't know about. He reads what it's written and then, breakfast forgotten he runs outside.

When he arrives at the place of the appointment the notary it's already there.

“Bonjour, Comte De La Fére,” the man greets him.

“I'm the Captain of the Musketeers, monsieur. I don't have that title for a long time,” he corrects. If this man asked for the Comte there's something important about his family. And he's sure he doesn't have relatives still alive.

“I'm sorry, Captain. I know you're busy so I'm going straight to the point. I'm here on behalf of your cousin, the Comtesse Guinevere de Bragelonne,” the notary explains. She is the last daughter of his father's brother and Athos saw her only one time when he was ten. Maybe it's why he forgot about her.

“Why she needs me after all this time?” he asks skeptical.

“It's not her that need you. It's her daughter”.

\---------------------

Aramis keeps an eye on Athos for the whole journey to Eparcy. The Captain seems quiet and calm but Aramis sees him cringe every time Roger jolts, and there is light sweat on his face.  
The meeting with the women and the walk to the village distract Aramis from inquire about Athos' well being.

But once they are settled he worries again. Athos cradles his right arm, taking most of the weight in his left hand, he grows weaker and weaker and, when they sit around the fire that night, Athos' face is covered in sweat. There's something wrong and Aramis needs to find out what the Captain is hiding.

They're talking about heading for Eparcy the next day when Therese, the woman who was with Juliette, the leader of the village, brings them some food. When she asks for the man they are looking for, she watches Athos directly, for some kind of reaction. Aramis is quick to answers diverting her gaze from the Captain.

“He grew up near here, we believe. In Eparcy,” he says.

“Ah, a few miles that way,” she answers quickly.

“So have you got a name for this place?” Porthos asks to keep the conversation light.

Aramis instead sees the look on the woman's face and answers for her. “It has no name. That's how they keep themselves safe,”.

“It was built by us. After our men first left and the soldiers kept coming,we took as much as we could carry from Eparcy. A few tools and animals. Came here. It's not much. But it's safe. At least we thought it was,” she says, watching Athos again.

“If Grimaud is alive and here, you won't be. If you know anything. Help us keep you safe,” Athos drawls. For Aramis it seems that Athos is trying everything is in power to keep going and speaking. He knows Athos is sick and he's sure if he put a hand on his forehead he'll feel it warm. Maybe too much for his liking.

“I... Was walking this morning. There's a cabin in the forest. It's abandoned, but...” Therese continues talking.

“What?” Athos' attention is all on her.

“I saw a fire. A pair of man's boots. Bloody bandages. And this,” she confesses, showing a ring. She passes it to Athos, who inspects it closely. The conversation suddenly ends.

As soon as they hear the scream Athos is already up, the pistol in his uninjured hand, and he's running to where the scream came.

\---------------------

Athos is talking to himself. The woman attacked by some soldiers moments before is dead. But the Captain is not paying attention to what's happening around him, he's focused on his pistol and he's obviously thinking about Grimaud. Aramis shares a look with Porthos and D'Artagnan, both worried about Athos' behavior. When he shouts about the ale Aramis decides to intervene.

“Will you let me see?” he asks approaching him like one should approach a wild animal. Athos, after thinking about it, nods.

Aramis settles him on a chair, removing the doublet with some trouble, because of the injured arm, and moving away the soaked shirt. There's only a cloth covering what to Aramis seems a sword cut. An infected sword cut.

“Stay here,” he says, standing up. He asks Elodie for a cloth and a basin full of water, then he goes out.

“What do you want?” Juliette asks.

“Clean needle and thread, if you have it. A poultice. Athos was badly injured two days ago,” he answers. Juliette is reluctant to help them, saying that Athos will be alright after a night of sleep. Aramis knows that after so much time taking care of herself, the woman is not so inclined on trusting people, especially strangers. The medic nods and leaves, well aware that the conversation is over.

When he goes back inside, Athos is where he left him, and Elodie has bandages, needle and thread. He smiles, thanking the woman for her kindness and he starts working on the injury. Athos doesn't move or say a word during the whole time, and when Aramis slips the shirt in its place he knows why. Athos is slumped on the chair, more unconscious than awake.

“Let's bring you to bed,” he says, pulling the Captain up. He lies him down, covering him with a blanket. Porthos and D'Artagnan are heading out, giving their brother some privacy.

“Please, stay,” Athos whispers when Aramis is about to follow the others. Porthos, who is at the top of the stairs, nods to him, and leaves them. Aramis sighs, sliding to the floor, with his head on the thin mattress behind him.

“I'm sorry,” Athos whispers, his eyes closed and his back to Aramis.

“Don't worry, I understand. Sleep now,” Aramis replies. He hears Athos shifts in the bed, his injured arm inches from Aramis.

“No, let me explain. He attacked me where we felt safe. I can't stop thinking what would happened if he came earlier. We were both vulnerable in that moment. He could... he could kill you, and I don't know if I can live without you,” Athos says,watching the ceiling, his breath coming out in gasps. Aramis turns, kneeling in front of the bed, his hands tight in Athos' right.

“Athos, look at me. I'm here, I'm safe. You are safe,” he whispers, kissing the knuckles of Athos' hand.

“I need him dead. Only then will I know we will be safe,” he confesses.

“I know. Now, please love. Sleep,” Aramis whispers, tightening his grips. Athos smiles and he's asleep in a moment.

\---------------------

“Athos!” Aramis shouts when the Captain stumbles and falls in the middle of the path. He runs to him, searching for other injuries. Athos mumbles something about Therese, but Aramis doesn't pay attention to it, instead he's worried about the warmth coming from him.

Porthos slips his arms under Athos lifting him up. “Let's bring him back to the village,” he says walking in that direction. D'Artagnan places a hand on Aramis' shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

Juliette is nowhere to be seen when they arrive at the village and Elodie motions to Porthos to bring Athos in the same hut that he occupied the night before.

Aramis strips him and lies him on the bed. Athos' skin is pale and sweaty and there's a light tremor. He murmurs something but it's so feeble that Aramis doesn't understand it. Elodie brings a bowl of water and a cloth and starts passing the wet cloth on the clammy skin.

“Infection?” he asks when the woman has finished. The cut on his back is three days old and maybe his stitches and the poultice were too late for avoiding that.

“Poison,” she replies, showing the red mark on Athos' neck.

“Is there an antidote?” He needs to know there's something they can do for Athos. Elodie doesn't answer and a cold sense of hopeless and worry invades Aramis. “What do we do now?” Please tell me there's something I can do for him. He adds in his mind.

“Wait. And hope.” It's the only reply.

He can't wait, not when Athos is fighting against an invisible enemy. And right now the only hope he has is this nightmare will end soon.

He can't do this. He can't stay here, watching Athos writhing and moaning, thrashing and screaming with doing nothing about it. He doesn't know what the others are doing right now but he's sure they feel helpless like him.

When Athos starts shouting his name, Aramis bolts to the bed. “Shh, Athos I'm here, don't worry,” he whispers running a hand in Athos' hair. The Captain continues to thrash, pleading with someone invisible. He doesn't know what to do. He whispers to him, telling him to fight, reassuring him that he's fine, everyone is fine.

At some point during the night Athos stops moaning and writhing, sleeping more comfortably. Aramis has already left his post on the stairs and he sits down near the bed, touching Athos where he can.

Someone is touching him. It's not Athos because he recognizes every one of his brothers even when asleep, so it has to be someone else.

“Aramis?” the voice, a woman, call him. He opens one eye and see the lovely face of Elodie watching him.

“Good morning,” she greets him.

“'Morning,” he replies still half asleep.

“I should check Athos, if you move aside,” she says, a light smile on her face. He opens the other eye and see around him. He's sitting on the floor, his head on the thin mattress, his legs stretched in front of him and a hand is gripping Athos' one.

“Sorry,” he says, loosening his grip. As soon as he tries to slip his hand, Athos tighten the hold. Aramis looks at him, seeing the Captain opens his eyes.

“'Mis,” he whispers.

“I'm here. How do you feel?” He asks, smiling.

“Like I have a terrible hangover. And I haven’t gotten drunk like this in a long time,” Athos says. Aramis' smile grows at that. “Well, I think that poison does the same thing to a human being,” he says. “Anyway, I'm going to tell Porthos and D'Artagnan that you're awake,”.

Athos nods and Aramis leaves.

\---------------------

“You need to rest,” Aramis says when they cross the garrison courtyard. Athos shrugs, dismounting from Roger and handing the prisoners to Clairmont so he can bring them to the Chatelet.

“Really Athos. You're still recovering from Grimaud's attack. And there's still some poison in your blood. Please,” Aramis says again, this time blocking him. Athos glares at him. He's sick and tired but he doesn't want to give up and confess everything to Aramis. So he stand his ground and watches menacingly at him. Aramis looks back at him as a sign of defiance.

“Alright, stop it. I'm serious. You two are like children,” Porthos intervenes placing a hand on both shoulders. “Athos, Aramis is right. You need to take at least this evening off. You scared us in the woods. So please humor us, go lie down and rest,” he continues.

“We have this under control,” D'Artagnan adds, reaching them.

Athos looks at them and then sighs. They are right and he really needs a good sleep. Porthos smiles at him, nodding. He put a hand on D'Artagnan shoulder, stating that he's starving and he wants to see if Constance left something for them. D'Artagnan laughs and follow him in the common room.

Athos smiles at them and then when he turns and sees Aramis he sighs.

“You're right. But I need to talk with you about something. And this is not the right place,” he says pointing to the courtyard.

“The office?” Aramis asks.

“No. Somewhere more private,” he explains.

“My room then,” Aramis smiles, motioning Athos to follow him.

Aramis' room is spartan. Some belongings here and there, a small wardrobe, a dresser, and a bed. Athos put his hat on the dresser and sits on the bed. He doesn't know what Aramis is doing, but he hears when he sits next to him.

“So?” he asks when Athos doesn't say a word.

“I met someone the day before we left for Eparcy,” he says, looking to the floor. He doesn't know how to say it. When Aramis doesn't reply he glances at him from his fallen hair. Aramis is looking at him with his mouth wide open. At first he doesn't understand, but then a thought hits him. Aramis thinks that he wants to break with him.

He straighten up, taking Aramis' hand in his. “It's not what you're thinking,” he adds in a rush.

Aramis looks at him, still not talking.

“Brujon brought me a letter. From a notary,” he starts explaining. “My cousin Guinevere is the last relative I have. Her husband died, leaving her alone and with child. She died some days ago from childbirth. The baby is alive and well but she doesn't have someone who can take care of her, so the notary thought that I could be the best choice. I don't know if I am, but I know that I need someone who can help me if I accept.” The last part is so low that he doesn't know if Aramis heard it.

Aramis smiles, slipping his hand from Athos' and placing them on his face. “You are the best choice, I'm sure of it. And I'll be glad to help you raise this baby,” he says, giving Athos a quick kiss. With that the last few days are forgotten and Athos can relax again. He touch Aramis' forehead with his, smiling in the kiss his lover steal from him.

 


End file.
